The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of grapevine botanically known as Vitis vinifera and hereinafter referred to as grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’. As used herein, ‘grapevine’ refers to all plant parts including, vines, canes, tendrils, leaves, fruit and roots of grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’. Grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ is the result of an effort to produce a late season red, seedless cultivar superior to ‘Crimson Seedless’ (unpatented). This new cultivar originated from a cross conducted in May 2006 near McFarland, Calif. between grapevine plant selection ‘SV18-6-568’ (unpatented) and grapevine plant ‘SV22-89e-543’ (unpatented). Resultant ovules from the cross were harvested 42 days after pollination and cultured on ‘McCown's Woody Plant Medium’. Subsequently, the resultant embryonic plants were cultured in the same medium in the laboratory under twelve hours of light from standard fluorescent lamps at 29° C. The seedlings from this effort were transplanted to the greenhouse in November of 2006 and grown in the greenhouse at 29° C. with 12 hours illumination under high pressure sodium vapor lamps. The seedling population of 72 plants was planted in the field in the spring of 2007 near McFarland, Calif. The new grapevine was selected from this seedling population on Sep. 7, 2010. It was then propagated by cuttings and grafted to ‘Freedom’ (unpatented) rootstock in 2011. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through two successive asexual propagations.
Grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ differs from its female parent grapevine ‘SV18-6-568’ (unpatented) in that ‘SV27-104-114’ has cylindrical shaped, seedless berries, whereas ‘SV18-6-568’ has ellipsoidal shaped berries.
Grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ differs from its male parent, ‘SV22-89e-543’ (unpatented) in that grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ has bright red berries whereas ‘SV22-89e-543’ has green to white berries.
Grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ differs from the commercial cultivar ‘Crimson Seedless’ in that grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ has cylindrical shaped, bright red berries, whereas ‘Crimson Seedless’ has ellipsoidal shaped, red berries. The berries of grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ are larger at harvest after standard vineyard practices of application of exogenous gibberellic acid and girdling of the vine trunks as compared to ‘Crimson Seedless’. Additionally, grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ has fruitful shoots with spur pruning to two buds, whereas ‘Crimson Seedless’ lacks fruitfulness with spur pruning only. The texture of grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ is generally softer than that of ‘Crimson Seedless’.
Grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ is most similar to commercial cultivar ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229). The natural berry size of grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ is smaller than that of ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229) but approximately equals that of ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229) with application of exogenous gibberellic acid and trunk girdling. It may be distinguished from ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229) by its brighter red coloration of berries and lower plant vigor. Additionally, grapevine named ‘SV27-104-114’ does not develop astringent flavors in its fruit at full ripeness as does ‘Scarlet Royal’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,229).